Viva-TV primetime on IBC-13
MANILA, Philippines – The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation with a partnership with Viva Entertainment is known for having a roster of some of the industry’s best actors and singers which includes Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and Rachelle Ann Go. It is also an agency that encourages its artists to broaden their horizons, leave their respective comfort zones and try something new once in a while. For Viva stars and its artists, that means exploring their other talents, like hosting. This is because Viva stars wants its artists to be as well-rounded. That’s also Viva and IBC recently launched its newest primetime block Viva-TV. It is a entertainment channel that airs a mix of local movies, animated shows, TV series, sports programs and entertainment news programs with the Free TV coverage of the PBA games and NBA games. Viva-TV is now Channel 13 on Free TV, Channel 15 on SkyCable, Channel 7 on Dream Satellite, Channel 14 on Cablelink, Channel 13 on Cignal Digital TV and various cable operations nationwide. This new program offering joins other daily programs on Viva-TV like The Daily Top 5 hosted by Nikki Bacolod (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 5:30 to 6:00 p.m.), Celebrity Home and Business hosted by Champagne Morales (Monday nights at 10:30 to 11:00 p.m.), and Celebrity Real Life Stories hosted by LJ Moreno (Saturdays at 4:30 to 5:00 p.m.). Check out Viva-TV’s new venture! Tap into their watch their new Viva-TV on IBC-13 programs on Free TV! Hook up to Viva-TV on IBC-13 primetime now to catch all these treats and its wide roster of more quality entertainment shows. Call your local cable operators now. More entertainment shows on Viva-TV on IBC-13 primetime: 'Sinemaks' Sinemaks airs every Sunday nights at 9 p.m., the movie block with such the new movies as the premiere of Viva blockbuster movies from Hating Kapatid (starting Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo), Petrang Kabayo (starting Vice Ganda), Who's That Girl? '''(starting Anne Curtis, Luis Manzano and Eugene Domingo) and '''Tumbok (starting Cristine Reyes) and also broadcast award shows and concerrt and special event sponsored by Viva Concerts and Events. 'Dear Heart' The newest Monday night teen-oriented drama anthology TV series called Dear Heart is for teenagers for friends are friendly. It is hosted by the newest popstar Anja Aguilar. Dear Heart airs from Monday nights at 9 p.m. will be under the direction of Joyce Bernal. 'Celebrity Real Life Stories' Since Viva stars wants its artists to further hone their hosting skills, it created new programs on Viva-TV on IBC. One of those programs is called Celebrity Real Life Stories, hosted by ex-Pinoy Fear Factor participante LJ Moreno. After Pinoy Fear Factor, LJ has been filming movies (Status: Single with Rufa Mae Quinto) and TV shows (Nasaan Ka Maruja?). Celebrity Real Life Stories will keep viewers up-to-date on the late goings-on involving their favorite stars. It offers in-depth celebrity interviews and traces the stars’ humble beginnings and the price they pay for fame and fortune. It airs from Saturdays at 4:30 p.m. 'May Bukas Pa' The newest teleserye on primetime May Bukas Pa, it airs from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 6:30 p.m. and Wednesdays and Fridays at 7:30 p.m. As the new powerhouse cast lead by Cesar Montano as Ramon Suarez, Dina Bonnevie as Sofia Catacutan a.k.a. Sofia Vergel Suarez and Maricel Soriano as Divina Miguel with Anne Curtis as Charie Miguel, Schai Sigrist as Irene Buencamino and Nadine Lustre as Bea Miguel/Maria Milagros Catacutan. The teleserye is directed by Carlo J. Caparas. 'Daily Top 5' Nikki Bacolod, meanwhile, is hosting a show called Daily Top 5. It serves as viewers’ guide to the top five best, worst and controversial issues in local showbiz. Aside from this, she will appear in Cristine Reyes’ movie Tumbok and is set to work with Anne Curtis again in the latter’s forthcoming movie. Daily Top 5 airs irs from Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5:30 p.m. 'Animated Series' The world's famous animatied series for cartoons includes Winx Club which airs from Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5 p.m., Barbie airs from Monday afternoons at 5 p.m., Trollz airs Saturdays at 4 p.m., Bratz airs from Saturdays at 3:30 p.m., Sabrina: The Animated Series airs from Thursday nights at 7 p.m., Pop Pixie airs Saturday mornings at 10 a.m. and Grossology airs Saturdays at 10:30 a.m. 'CHB: Celebrity Home Business' Champagne Morales, who rose to fame after winning the Metropop Star Search on GMA 7, returns to host CHB (Celebrity Home and Business) airs from Monday nights at 10:30 p.m.. It takes viewers inside the homes of their favorite celebrities and also provides insights on celebrities who have their own businesses. Champagne is making a comeback as a host though she still considers singing to be her first love. She is proud of her band and the album Pop Girls members and total pop princess Nadine Lustre — Total Princess Album they produce by Viva Entertainment and released under Vicor Music last year. Champagne just finished a road tour with AMA, where she did double duty as a host and performer. 'Now Showing' Sports showing enthusiasts are expected to be glued to their TV sets in Now Showing airs from Tuesday nights at at 9 p.m., it’s sensational sports for viewers with an action packed line-up starting with World Open 10 Ball Championship, Azkals Philippine National Team and Remembering: Thrilla in Manila. 'Popstar Diaries' Viva-TV on IBC-13 gives you into our Popstar Princess’ everyday encounters and experiences during her shoots, production numbers and shows. What’s the catch? Sarah hosts her own program! Friends, supporters and professional acquaintances of Sarah are interviewed one by one in this newest tell-all show of our Popstar Princess. Popstar Diaries, Sarah Geronimo’s hosted program on Viva-TV primetime will keep you updated with her activities, share you her world outside the limelight of showbiz and give you a glimpse of her personal events in her life. Get it straight from her! This program documents her growth as an actress and a simple individual whose faith is undeniably strong. It runs 1 hour per episode from Tuesday nights at 7 p.m. 'Chikalectric' IC Mendoza, on the other hand, hosts the weekly 30-minute showbiz news show Chikalectric with his mom Dolly Ann Carvajal. Airs from Friday nights at 10:30 p.m. He also does a regular segment on TV5’s Juicy. Composed of six segments, the show also offers “showbits” like blind items, showbiz milestones, celebrity birthday celebrations and an inspiring segment titled Chika Soup For The Soul, a no holds-barred interview where celebs talk about their humble beginnings, struggles and how they were able to bounce back and regain the respect of their fans and colleagues. . 'Wow!' The newest 30-minute gag show airs from Thursday nights at 8:30 p.m., that is from the pranks to jokings of the night. Hosted by Vhong Navarro. 'Stop, Talk and Listen' Also the showbiz talk show Stop, Talk and Listen, Saturday afternoon at 2:30 p.m. Hosted by showbiz authority Jun Lalin, IC Mendoza and Say Alonzo, the brand new talk show will take viewers on a rollercoaster ride with their daily features on showbiz news, issues and events, including personal insights on the goings-on in the entertainment industry. 'Pop Girls' Viva-TV on IBC also proudly announced its own Sunday night teen variety show titled Pop Girls airs Sunday nights at 8 p.m. The newest teen-oriented variety show hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schai Sigrist. It is musical director of Lito Camo and Louie Ocampo and director of Mark Reyes. See also *IBC-13: Pinoy ang Dating *IBC 13 casts its news and public affairs team *IBC turns 52! *IBC celebrates 52nd anniversary *Viva-TV on IBC network *Get to know our favorite Philippine Government TV Network *New Shows are coming at IBC-13 this 2011!